


The Case of the Stolen Jacket

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, basically the fluff we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, Poe and Finn argue over who the General got that old leather jacket from....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Stolen Jacket

“It’s definitely his,” Finn remarked, popping another snack into his mouth. “It’s gotta be.”

“Can we really be a hundred percent certain, though?” Poe inquired, watching as the General carried on her duties, talking to different officers. 

The trio were seated on top of _the Falcon_ , taking a break from doing repairs on the old ship. Rey watched as Leia Organa turned around, caught sight of the three of them and gave a small nod. It was the closest to a sign of affection Rey knew General Organa would give out in public so she nodded in return. 

When the General turned away, Rey cast a glance over at Poe. “It’s definitely his.”

“There’s no way you could know that that jacket is Han Solo’s from this far away.”

“Your droid recognized yours on me from the same distance,” Finn reminded Poe. 

The pilot went silent at that for a minute, obviously trying to come up with a comeback but failing to do so. Finally he stated, “It’s just awkward.”

“What’s awkward?”

“The General and Captain Solo, it’s just…” Poe shuddered. 

“Dameron, did you walk in on them kissing?” Rey inquired, a smile forming on her lips.

Poe’s mouth curled in obvious disgust. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Rey and Finn howled with laughter.

Below the ship, Han Solo made his way to his no longer estranged wife. “I think the kids are talking about us, dear.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me in the least,” Leia retorted, looking up from the datapad in her hand. “What with Poe walking in our kiss yesterday morning.”

“Hm,” Han agreed, “that or the fact that you swiped my jacket this morning.”

“Oh, did I?” Leia looked down at the jacket she was wearing in mock surprise. “Didn’t even notice.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Han retorted, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a small hug, kissing the top of her head. 

Still perched atop of the Falcon, the trio watched as the newly reunited couple embraced.

“I can’t watch this,” Poe stated simply, looking away.

Finn and Rey, however, smiled broadly as they watched.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written as a prompt on tumblr (requested by the fantastic _oparu_ ). Feel free to send me Star Wars prompts anytime on tumblr. You can find me at dameronstars.  
> If you liked the fic, feel free to comment! I love hearing what people think of my stories!


End file.
